


Blackmail

by HedaAna



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Butt Slapping, Come Swallowing, Cunnilingus, Dark, Dark Lexa, Dirty Talk, Dom Lexa, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fine Stud Lexa, G!p Lexa, Girl Penis Lexa, High School, Lexa is 18, Lexa is secretly a cinnamon roll, Loss of Virginity, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Spanking, PWP, Porn With Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Spanking, Sub Clarke, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, in all three holes, lexa has dubious morals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-05-13 20:12:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14755556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedaAna/pseuds/HedaAna
Summary: Lexa finally gets a chance to make her english teacher her's.She has been lusting over the blond for a long time.Now that Lexa finally has a chance she just doesn't want the blonde to be hers, she want to own her completely.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Its dark and the characters are extremely imperfect and twisted. Warnings are applied. Read at your own risk.

Like every horny teenager on the planet, I had the hots for one of my teachers. The name of my crush was Ms. Griffin, my senior year English teacher, who was a conservative woman in her late twenties. Ms. Griffin was a beautiful lady. She had long blonde hair, which fell past her shoulders in curls, the most beautiful blue eyes and a simply gorgeous face with a beauty mark just above pouty kissable lips - lips that I was desperate to taste.

She also had an amazing body, in my opinion. She was of average height, maybe five-foot-six or -seven, and curvy. What's more, she had a pair of double D tits that looked like a fun time, a narrow waist and flat stomach, complemented with wide flaring hips and a big round ass that distracted me to no end in class. She was the total package.

Every day, after school, I would get home, rip off my pants and beat off to depraved thoughts of her. And, boy, were they depraved. You see, ever since this one movie I'd seen when I was younger, which featured a scene of a woman being taken by force, I've had some dark thoughts.

At first, I felt evil for getting turned on by a woman being put through hell. To the point I thought I needed professional help. But I was too embarrassed to bring these thoughts up to our school counselor, so I decided to go online and ask questions.

I soon discovered I wasn't the only person who got turned on by the idea of nonconsensual sex. Apparently, millions of people around the world did, both men and women, alike. And the advice I got was I could stop beating myself up and fantasize as much as I like. The important thing I needed to remember was not to act on those thoughts in real life. Which I didn't think would be a problem. I doubted I had the heart to actually rape a woman. I was too afraid of the repercussions, both legally and morally.

But with my conscience now at ease, I decided to go on porn sites to quench my thirst for violent sex, and I watched them all: non-con videos - it was obvious it was only role play - bondage, sadism, blackmail, humiliation. I couldn't get enough. What's more, every time I jerked off to those images I pictured me doing it to one of the women in my life, and the woman who starred in almost every fantasy was Ms. Griffin.

I didn't know why, but for some reason I wanted to make her mine and wreck her. Which was strange, because she was a really sweet woman, who I doubted had ever wronged anyone. In fact, everybody in my class loved Ms. Griffin. She wasn't close to being as mean as some of our other teachers. But still, I wanted to do unspeakable things to her.

I knew that would never happen, though. She was a teacher and me her student.

Ms. Griffin's first name was Clarke, by the way. I knew this because that's what I got to call her on Sundays at church. Yep, she and I went to the same one. Her father, Jacob, was a pastor there and almost every week my family and I would go and listen to his services. He was a nice man and I always thought I'd burst into flames for having wicked thoughts about his precious daughter during church.

One Sunday morning, after church, as everybody sipped on tea and chewed on cookies, I had to excuse myself from a conversation with Mrs. Nia Queen, my seventy year old neighbor who lived down the street. She went on and on about how beautiful I was and about how she wanted to introduce me to her grandson, Roan - I think that's what his name was. Mrs. Queen even showed me a picture of her grandson on her phone. I had to admit, he wasn't a bad looking guy and I would have agreed on meeting him some time if I wasn't so very very gay.

Anyhow, I'd excused myself because I needed to use the lavatory. When I got there I entered my stall, unzipped my pants and voided my bladder with a sigh. Before I could flush the toilet, though, I heard the main door creak open.

"Is there anybody in there?" said a man whose voice sounded familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on who the voice belonged to. His name stayed on the tip of my tongue.

"No, get in here," said another man. From listening to his services almost every week, I recognized the second voice to be Pastor Jacob's.

"Okay, then, lock the door."

What the fuck?

I heard the sound of keys jingling before the door was locked. I was confused and about to announce my presence, but what I heard next kept my mouth shut and helped me understand what went on. "Now get over here," said Pastor Jacob, which was followed by the sound of lips smacking.

I was stunned. Why the hell is Pastor Jake kissing a dude? I sat on the toilet and tried not to make any noise. I couldn't come out now. They would know they'd been found. The sound of lips smacking continued before I heard someone unzip their pants.

"We better make this quick," the pastor said, "before the wives wonder where we've gone."

"You're right, but I've really missed you, you know."

I sat, listened and waited for them to finish their business, regretting my decision to come into the restroom. But then a mischievous idea came to mind. There was a possibility I could get some money out of this situation. I pulled out my phone, put it on silence and then opened my camera. Then I slowly took off my shoes, stepped onto the toilet and carefully placed my freehand on top of my stall's door.

I peeked over the wall my stall shared with the next stall and looked over its door. I saw Pastor Jake. He stood on the other side of the restroom, facing the tiled wall my stall stood next to, and balanced himself against the sinks' counter. What's more, his head was tilted back, mouth was wide open and pants were around his ankles. And before him kneeled a man dressed in a dark blue suit, whose head moved back and forth.

I saw it, but still couldn't believe it; Pastor Jake committing adultery right after church - with a man! Who would've guessed? And I thought I would burst into flames. I brought my phone up, got them into the shot and hit the record button.

The sound of sucking filled the room as the mystery man continued to orally gratify the pastor. I zoomed in on Pastor Jake's face so there could be no doubt it was him and then got the man's head into the frame to verify what was being done. Recording the act was scary. I couldn't help ducking every time the pastor's head moved. I wondered what he'd do if he caught me. It wasn't time for him to know I knew his secret. I needed to make backups first. But luckily, he never looked my way.

Minutes went by as the blowjob continued. Then the pastor grunted as he gripped the man's head. I assumed he came. Once the man slid the pastor from his mouth, I stopped recording and carefully stepped off the toilet. I was happy with the evidence I had obtained, though thought I was probably going to hell for blackmailing a pastor - even if he deserved it.

"That was awesome," said Pastor Jacob. "I owe you one."

"How 'bout you make it up to me tomorrow. I'm not going in for work. I can come around to your place when Abby goes to her job."

"That sounds like a great idea. Now let's get back to everyone before they come looking for us."

*

Later that night, as I lay in bed, I thought about the power I'd acquired with the footage on my phone, which I'd also copied onto my hard drive. At first, I had planned on blackmailing Pastor Jake for some cash. All he'd have to do was throw a few hundred dollars my way for me to keep what I knew to myself. It seemed like a fair trade. I didn't really need the money, but I could always make use of the extra change in my pocket.

However, after my last jerk off session, a more sinister idea crept into my mind. If blackmailing a pastor wasn't a good enough excuse to get a one-way ticket to Lucifer's pit, what I'd cooked up now definitely was. But as immoral as my plan was I wasn't going to pass it up. Opportunities like this came around but once in a lifetime and I planned on grabbing it with both hands.

I stayed up and plotted out my idea for the next couple of hours. I didn't want any mistakes and planned on executing it the next day. I drifted off to sleep with a big smile on my face. If all went well, tomorrow would be the beginning of a wonderful period in my life.

*

The next day, at school, right before lunch, I found myself in my favorite teacher's class. As always, Ms. Griffin looked good enough to eat. With her hair loose and black rectangular glasses on, she wore a long white button up shirt, with her sleeves pulled up, and a beige skirt that hugged her hips, covered her knees - I think I've mentioned the word "conservative" before - and matched her stockings.

On her feet were a pair of black heels. And she topped everything off with a gold watch, bracelet, earrings and chain around her neck which held a cross. She'd also applied her makeup beautifully. It made her face pop and the only noticeable part of it was the deep red lipstick that covered her full looking lips. She looked utterly fuckable - if that passes for a compliment.

Soon the bell sounded. Everyone packed up their stuff and headed out for lunch. I sat in my seat and waited for the last person to exit the classroom. My heart pounded as I stood and made my way over to Ms. Griffin, who sat at her desk and looked over papers. It's time to do this.

"Great lesson today, Ms. Griffin."

She looked up with a smile. "Why thank you, Lexa. Is there anything you'd like me to go over with you again?"

"Nooo." My head shook. "I just wanted to come over here and tell you how beautiful you look today."

She blushed. "Thank you, Lexa...But there's no need to flatter me. You're already doing well in my class."

I chuckled and rubbed the back of my neck. "Yea, but...it couldn't hurt."

She smiled. "Well, it was nice talking to you. And -"

"No, no, no, no, Ms. G," - I shook my head - "I'm not going anywhere. I'd rather stay right here with you."

Her face scrunched with a slight smile. "Umm...okay. But wouldn't you prefer to have lunch with your friends?"

"Nope." My head shook.

"Uh. Very well, Ms. Woods. What would you like us to do?"

Here we go. It's now or never. "Ooh, I dunno. How 'bout you take your top off for me?"

Ms. Griffin looked confused. "I'm sorry, dear, but...what did you just say?"

"I said," I rephrased slowly, "why don't you take your top off for me, Ms. G?"

Her eyes widened. "Ms. Woods. Are you out of your mind?"

"I'd watch my tone if I were you, Clarke. You're not in the position to talk to me like that."

"That's Ms. Griffin on this premises, young lady." She stood, glaring. "And you better watch what you say next. You're skating on very thin ice and asking for big trouble."

I've gotten this far. "No, I'm not. I'm asking to see those big tits of yours."

"THAT'S IT! Off to the principal's office with you right now, Lexa. I'm very disappointed with you and your parents will be hearing about this directly from me."

I needed to take control of the situation and show her who was in charge. "I don't think you quite understand what's going on, Clarke." I grabbed her by the bicep and squeezed, causing her to squeal. It caused my cock to twitch.

"Unhand me this instant, you brute! I'll have you expelled for this."

I stared her down for a while then released her arm. She looked relieved. That wouldn't last long. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my phone. "There's something I need to show you, Ms. Griffin." I tapped my way to my videos' folder. "You might want to retake your seat."

"I'm fine. I'll stand."

"Have it your way." I double-tapped on her father's video and handed her the phone.

After watching it for a few seconds, the color drained from her face and she sat back down. She watched for a little while longer then handed me back my phone. I stopped the video and put my phone back into my pocket. Ms. Griffin sat with a lost expression for a few moments. Then she regained her composure.

"So...you've found out about my father and Kevin."

Kevin Mitchell? The dentist?...That's who the other guy was? I found that surprising, but I was even more surprised she knew.

"I didn't know you knew about them."

"Of course I knew. They've been pulling this shit off for years."

Years? And did sweet Ms. Griffin just say "shit?"  
"So you already knew? Does Abby know?" I asked looking into blue eyes. "No she doesn't" Clarke responded meekly.

Moments went by. "So what's your plan, huh? You want to blackmail me into showing you my body."

I shrugged.

She thought. "And if I refuse?"

"Then everybody at the church gets an email of your father's video," I bluffed. "I wonder what other qualifications Pastor Jacob has. Ooh I wonder how Abby will react when she finds out about her husband's depraved needs. Imagine how the whole community will react?"

"But, Lexa, I'm more than a decade older to your age. Why would you want to see me naked?"

If she fished for a compliment she wasn't about to get one. "A naked body's a naked body."

She thought for a while. I could see an intense battle going on in her head. "If I do this...do you promise to delete that video?"

"I do." I nodded with my right hand raised.

She thought some more then sighed. "Fine." Ms. Griffin stood. "Let's get this over with." She slowly reached for the top button of her shirt and unbuttoned it. I couldn't believe this was working. My heart thumped with anticipation. She undid the next button and then the next until her shirt fell open. Then she pulled her shirt off her shoulders and folded it neatly on her desk before she stood and waited.

"The bra." I motioned.

She slowly reached behind her back and unclasped her white lace bra. Her straps fell off her shoulders. Then she quickly pulled her bra away and covered her tits with her one arm as she dropped her bra on her desk with the other. I motioned for her to remove her arm from her chest. She complied and placed it by her side.

Man, Ms. Griffin had a nice pair of tits. They were big but perky and didn't sag. I also liked the contrast between her milky skin and rosy areoles, which were as wide as the rim of a beer bottle and topped off by two nipples the size of cue tips. Fuck, I was rock hard and wanted to reach out, knead and suck on her tits. But it wasn't time for that. I needed to follow my plan and get there systematically.

"Not bad for an older woman, I guess." I shrugged. I could see on her face my words had stung. Of course I didn't feel that way, but the other part of my plan was to break her down mentally. "The stockings are next."

"They're not stockings. They're pantyhose."

"Whatever. Just do it."

She sighed, sat back in her chair and leaned over to remove her shoes. Then she reached under her skirt and rolled her hose down her legs and off her feet. She placed them on her desk and got back on her feet.

"Now the skirt."

She sighed again, pulled down the zip on her hip and then pushed her skirt to her ankles. I was greeted by the sight of white lace panties. She stepped out her skirt, bent over to pick it up and then folded it over her shirt. I asked her to do a slow spin. She complied and as she faced the other way, I noticed her underwear was barely covering her shapely rump. I shook my head. Okay totally wasn't expecting the conservative daughter of the pastor to be wearing a matching lace set. 

Once she faced me, I made a face that said; you know what's next. She'd looked reluctant to remove every item of clothing that came off, but I could tell she really didn't want to remove this one. But she knew she had no choice. She pushed her thumbs into her waistband and bent over to push her panties to her feet. She stepped out of them. Then as she got vertical, her one hand went over her crotch as the other placed her underwear by her bra and pantyhose. Her hand then joined its partner over her crotch.

I smirked. "Hands by your side."

She exhaled with frustration then did as she was told. I focused my attention on her pussy. It was covered by well trimmed blonde curls. 

I studied her body as a whole next. Wow. It looked even more stunning in the nude as it did while clothed. Everything looked tight and toned. If she told me she didn't exercise I wouldn't believe one word of it. I was sure she did on the regular. She was just perfect even with the tiny pouch of her lower stomach.

"You look okay, I guess." I shrugged. "But you should really do something about that stomach." Again, her face indicated my words hit home.

"Are we done?"

"Almost, Ms. G...I just need you to do one more thing for me."

"And what's that?"

"I want you to bend over your desk for me."

"No ways." Her head shook. "I never agreed to have sex with you."

"Who said anything about sex? I've just always wanted to see you in that position." That wasn't a complete lie.

"And how do I know you won't pull out your penis and stick it inside me?"

"You have my word that won't happen."

She looked at me untrustingly. "Swear to God?"

Once I told her I did, she stepped over to my side of the desk and slowly bent over it. "Nice, Ms. G." I pulled out my phone and opened my camera. When her tits were flattened on the table, I said, "Okay, now pull your ass cheeks apart for me."

She obeyed and revealed her tiny light-pink asshole to my eyes. It was a pretty, pretty sight and looked clean enough to eat off. I probably would have if given the opportunity. I tried to get as much of her into the frame as I could. "You ever had a cock in this hole before, Ms. G?"

"Never." Her head shook. "I'm a Christian woman."

My eyes rolled. Whatever. I took the picture, which made that snapping sound and flashed a light.

"Hey!" She spun and covered herself with her arms. "I never said you could take pictures."

"You never said I couldn't." I smiled and she glared. "Relax. Look, you can't even see your face in it." I showed her the screen. "And besides, I need something to remember this moment by."

She frowned. "Are we done?" Ms. Griffin folded her arms.

"Yep. And look, I'll uphold my end of the deal by deleting your father's video in front of you." I tapped to it and hit delete.

"Good." She nodded. "Now that that's over, you and I shall never speak of this again." Ms. Griffin reached for her panties, but I beat her to them.

"Uh-uh, uh-uh." I held her underwear in the air. "And why would I want to do that?"

"It's over, Lexa." She smirked. "The video's gone. You no longer have leverage over me. Now give." Her hand stuck out.

"No, I think I'll hold on to these as a souvenir." I pocketed her panties. "And what makes you think I haven't made copies of your father's video?"

Her expression went dark. "That's not fair, Lexa." She stomped. It always amused me when a fully gown adult acted like a child. "Our deal obviously included you getting rid of any copies you've made."

"Well, technically, I only agreed to delete the video on my phone." I smiled. "But I'll give you that and delete the other videos," I lied. "I've got something even better on you now."


	2. Chapter 2

She looked confused. "What do you have?"

"The picture I just took of you."

"Ha-ha." She smiled smugly. "You can't even see my face in it."

"True, but you've got quite a distinctive looking bracelet, don't you think? And your classroom's in the background. I plan to go and tell all my buddies and some of the girls in your class how sweet ol' Ms. Griffin was so desperate and horny she tried to seduce me like a whore."

"I never tried to seduce you!"

"That may be true, but this picture says otherwise." I patted the pocket my phone was in. "I know most of them will believe me, and do you plan on defending your case?"

She looked like a trapped mouse. "What do you want from me now? Money? How much is it gonna take for this to end?"

"I don't want or need your money, Ms. Griffin."

Sadness filled her eyes. "Then what do you want?"

"Oooh, I think you know." I slowly looked down her naked body to her toes then back up to her eyes. They widened.

"No." Her head shook. "I could never do that - I'm a virgin. I'm saving myself for marriage"

"Yea, but is your virginity worth more than your mother's sanity and your family's reputation?"

Her head dropped. Moments later she muttered, "I still can't do it."

I could see how hard this was for her. We needed to start off light. "Okay, how 'bout just a blow job, then?"

She thought. "I can't do that, either...I'm a God fearing Christian woman."

"Oh, cut the crap, Ms. G." I threw my arms up. "You know what, I'm bored of this." I picked up my bag. It's time to go for the hail Mary. "I'm off to tell everyone what a whore you are." I turned and made my way to the door. As I placed my hand on the handle, I heard:

"Lexa, wait."

My eyes looked up. Thank God. I thought it was all over. I spun and said, "What?"

She fidgeted. "If I do this...do you promise to delete that picture of me?"

"Umm, I'll think about it. No. I promise we'll talk about it."

She mulled then sighed. "Deal."

"Great." I smiled, walked back over to her and stood in front of her chair. I unbuckled my belt then pushed my jeans and compression shorts around my ankles. I heard a small gasp, which caused me to smile. It wasn't the first time a woman reacted that way after she saw what I worked with. My cock was a decent size, roughly nine inches, and it always helped me get the job done. I sat in her chair.

I'd gone slightly flaccid due to our lengthy chat, but as Ms. Griffin kneeled before me with those big tits the full strength of my erection returned immediately. Her one hand rose and wrapped around my shaft. My eyes closed with a sigh. It felt silky and warm.

She looked up. "Don't blame me if you don't enjoy this. I've never done this before."

"Don't worry. I'll talk you through the basics."

Her eyes dropped. She parted her lips, leaned forward and took my cockhead into her mouth, causing me to groan. Ms. Griffin sucked on it for a while then proceeded to bob her head. Out of all the blowjobs I'd received, this was by far my favorite. But I suspected there was a psychological reason behind that. Knowing this was Ms. Griffin's lips around my cock, the woman I'd fantasized about for so long, is what I guess made it so special.

But it didn't take long for me to get over it. The rest of my shaft cried for attention and sensation of her teeth wasn't pleasant. "You're gonna be sucking all day if you keep this up, Ms. G. Widen your mouth and try to get as much of my cock into it as you can."

I felt her mouth widen and head bob about an inch lower. It wasn't much of an improvement, but at least she tried.

"Good girl." I patted her head. "Now look up into my eyes and try to get more of my cock in. Some girls can get the whole thing in there." Okay, so that wasn't the truth, but I thought she could use the motivation. And it worked. Her full lips slid about two inches lower, taking four inches between her jaws in total. She also complied by looking me in the eye and her teeth were no longer a problem. This was much better. I sighed.

"Good girl." I stroked her hair. "You're a quick learner. Keep going and move your hand up and down the part of my cock you can't get into your mouth." I groaned as she did as she was instructed. "And remember to swallow if I cum. It's the proper blowjob etiquette."

Minutes went by as Ms. Griffin's head bobbed up and down the first half of my shaft, while her hand took care of the rest. I moaned and groaned as I stroked her hair and told her "what a good girl" she was. It was an awesome time, but I soon felt the need to satiate the sadist within me. Plus, time was running out. I placed a hand on the back of Ms. Griffin's head and stood. Her blue eyes stayed locked on mine.

"It'll be over sooner if I take over, Ms. G." I grasped her hair by the root, causing her to wince. "Now widen your jaw as much as you can."

She followed orders.

"That's a good little slut." I thrust my hips, pushing my cock into the back of her mouth and causing her eyes to bulge behind her glasses. I loved the look. I withdrew, pushed back in and held still for a few seconds. When I felt and heard her gag I pulled out again and then continued to thrust my way into the back of her mouth, inching more and more of my cock inside of it.

Eventually, my balls bounced off her chin and the head of my cock pushed down her throat, causing Ms. Griffin's eyes to water as she choked. I had slowly worked myself into a full on face fuck, which was one of the many fantasies I'd had about my sexy teacher. I knew I shouldn't be, but was pleased with myself and astonished I'd managed to get this far into my plan.

"That's it. Choke on that cock like the whore you are, my slutty little teacher."

My hips kept pushing and soon caused tears to stream down her face. She wasn't crying. They were just that watery. But still her eyes remained locked on mine. The only time they broke contact was when she'd gag. I figured Ms. Griffin either hated this so much she gave her all to get me to unload, or was a closeted sub who secretly enjoyed herself. I wasn't sure, but also didn't care. I was too caught up in the experience. At that moment, she was merely a fuck toy there for my use.

I continued to bruise the back of her throat. Then I felt the approach of my orgasm. I slowly but firmly thrust into her mouth a few more times. Then I withdrew until only two of my inches were past her red lips. I wanted my cream on her taste buds. With raised eyebrows, I looked her in the eye and said, "Suck."

I noticed the slightest of nods. Then the vulnerable look in her eyes pushed me over the edge. I tightened my grip on her hair as euphoria washed over me. My balls churned and shaft pulsated as what felt like an endless amount of semen was expelled from my cock. I flooded Ms. Griffin's mouth and, following orders, she sucked and swallowed all that she could.

"Oh, what a whore you are, Ms. G - drinking my cum like it's pudding." With a sigh, I pulled myself from her mouth. A sperm bubble followed and then popped over her lips. Fuck, that was sexy. I panted. "That was pretty good." I nodded, reached for my underwear and pants and pulled them up.

"Thank you." She wiped her mouth. "I trust that photo you took of me will be deleted."

I stood and buckled my belt. "We'll talk about it."

She frowned and also stood. "But I thought we had a deal."

"I said we'll talk about it later."

She glared. "If you think I'm gonna go through that again you've clearly lost your mind."

If I wanted the party to continue I could see I needed to get mean. I placed a hand under chin, cupping her jaw, and then squeezed hard as I got in her face. "Listen here, Clarke. With all the dirt I've got on you and your father, I pretty much own you now. So I suggest you start showing me some motherfucking respect before I get really nasty with you.

"I don't want any more lip from you. And, you know what, to hell with negotiations. From now on, you're gonna be a good little girl and do as you're told. Otherwise, there will be consequences. Do I make myself clear?"

There was defiance in her eyes.

I squeezed her jaw tighter. "I said do I make myself clear?"

"Yesss."

"Yes what?"

"Yesss, Madam."

I stared into her eyes. "Good." I released her face. "That's what you'll refer to me as from now on - even in front of other students. If I hear 'Lexa' or 'Ms. Woods' from you, you will be punished."

She muttered, "Fine."

"Now get dressed before somebody walks in here and throws up from seeing you naked."

She donned her clothes, but I confiscated her pantyhose, as well. I wanted her to go the rest of the day without anything but her skirt covering her crotch. She should've felt lucky I didn't take her bra, as well.

"There're a few more things we need to discuss before I go. When you get home, I want you to remove all your pubic hair. I want that part of you to be as smooth as the rest of your body."

"Very well."

I raised my eyebrows.

"Very well, madam."

"Also, no more pantyhose and panties. From now on, I only want you in thigh highs and thongs."

"But I don't have any."

"Well, then guess who gets to go shopping...And speaking of shopping" - I pulled out my phone and handed it to her - "there's a few more things I need you to buy. Put your number in there. I'll text you what you need to get later on." Once she finished and handed me my phone I put it back into my pocket. "This is the beginning of something wonderful, Clarke...I'd cheer up if I were you."

*

The next day, as Ms. Griffin taught her class, I made a note of each time she referred to me by my name, which happened a lot. I kept raising my hand to ask questions and answer the ones she gave, and she never failed to say, "Yes, Lexa." It was music to my ears.

Today, Ms. Griffin wore a dark-pink blouse, tight light-blue jeans and flat shoes. It wasn't her sexiest look, but she still looked fucking hot. I couldn't wait until we were alone. As the class quietly worked on their essays I got out my phone and texted Ms. Griffin:

"Call me into the backroom of your class. And bring the stuff I told you to buy yesterday." I hit send.

A few seconds later, Ms. Griffin reached into her purse, pulled out her phone and read my message. She looked over to me. She hesitated, but then said, "Lexa, would you mind helping me with something in my backroom?"

With a smile, I made a note of her using my name again. "No problem, Ms. G." I stood then made my way over to the door of her backroom. She walked over to me, carrying a white bag. I opened the door for her and once she stepped inside I followed her and closed the door behind us. Ms. Griffin stood and waited. I walked up to her and pulled the bag from her hands.

"Did you get everything on the list?"

"Yes, Madam." She nodded.

"So now you call me 'madam.'" I smirked and looked into the bag. Inside were four ties, a paddle, a butt plug and K-Y Jelly. "Good. Everything seems to be here."

"I nearly died from shame when I walked into that shop and bought those things."

I chuckled. "Yea, but you didn't. Now turn around and bend over."

Ms. Griffin looked hesitant but then spun, placed her hands on a shelf and bent over. Taking the bag with me and placing it on a chair, I moved my hands around her waist and unbuttoned her jeans. Then I pushed them to her ankles as I got on one knee. I was happy to be greeted by her fat and milky ass cheeks. And at the top of them was a black band that went around her waist and one that disappeared between the valley of her ass. My cock swelled.

I reached into the bag and pulled out the K-Y Jelly and butt plug. I opened the lube and then used it to coat the plug. Then I used a forefinger to pull out the band between her ass crack and stretched it over her one cheek. I thought it made her look even sexier. I pulled the same ass cheek away from its twin as I lifted the butt plug and placed the tip of it against her asshole. She gasped and looked back. 

I smiled. "I know you don't believe this is what Christian women do, but you must have known this was coming when you bought these items, Ms. G." I slowly pushed the plug forward, but her asshole resisted. "Relax," I said and kept applying pressure.

Eventually, her sphincter caved in and accepted the tip of the butt plug. She moaned. I continued to slowly push the plug forward. Her asshole widened and then narrowed around it, causing Ms. Griffin to groan. Once it was all the way in I pulled her thong over the back end of the butt plug, stood and told her to turn around.

"That's to stay in until I come back to your class during lunch."

She nodded. "Yes, madam."

"Good girl." I patted her cheek, adjusted my erection and then made my exit.


	3. Chapter 3

Once the bell sounded for lunch during my math class, I packed away my stuff and then headed back to Ms. Griffin's classroom. I opened her door and stepped inside. She sat at her desk, but then stood when she saw me.

"Didn't I tell you to refer to me as 'madam' at all times?"

"You did, madam."

"Then why did you keep calling me 'Lexa' during your lesson?"

Her head slumped. "I'm sorry, madam, but I had to." She looked back up. "What would the other students think?"

"I don't care and you will be punished for your disobedience. Now bend over the desk and get your pants down."

"Yes, madam, but please lock the door first."

I thought. I liked the idea of someone walking in the class while her pants were down, but I said, "Fine." I took her keys and made my way over to her door as she got into position. I locked it then walked into the backroom to retrieve the items she bought. Then I stepped out and made my way back over to Ms. Griffin. Her chest lay flat on her desk and pants were just below her ass cheeks. Seeing her like this made me hard as fuck.

I placed the bag on her desk and pulled out the four ties. The first one was red and I tied it tightly around her left wrist. The second tie was black and I tied that one around her other wrist. I tied the two remaining blue ties around her ankles. Then I got under the desk and pulled the ties on her wrists in until they could be pulled no more. I knotted them together and was sure she couldn't escape.

I got out from under the table and stood behind Ms. Griffin. I smiled, reached into the white bag and pulled out the paddle.

"Why are you such a brat, Clarke?"

"I'm not, madam."

"I counted the amount of times you called me 'Lexa' today. It was five. And you get one of these for each time it happened." I pulled my arm back and the brought the paddle down on her left buttock, causing it to wobble.

She squealed. "I'm sorry, madam."

"That's not what I wanna hear." My head shook. "I want you to count each spanking I give you and thank me for it, too."

"Okay, madam."

"From the top." I struck her right ass cheek. She squealed again, making my cock twitch. 

"That's one, madam. And thank you, madam."

I spanked her left cheek again.

"Ahhh! Two, madam. And thank you madam."

I spanked her other cheek again.

"Three, madam. Thank you, madam."

The classroom was filled by the sound of the paddle connecting with her ass, accompanied by Ms. Griffin's cries. I wasn't sure if I'd ever been hornier. Once I landed my fifth blow, and she counted and thanked me for it, I placed the paddle on the desk. "I forgot to check something," I said, shoved my hand into her underwear and cupped her mound.

Surprisingly, I felt pubic hairs covering her vulva. But even more surprisingly, Ms. Griffin was soaking wet. I smiled subtly, withdrew my hand and decided to keep that piece of knowledge to myself.

"Didn't I tell you to shave your pussy?"

"I'm sorry, madam, I didn't have time - I'm mean, I forgot."

I paused. "Well, which one is it? Didn't you have time? Or did you forget?"

"Both, madam."

"Not good enough." I shook my head and picked up the paddle. Whatever answer she gave me, she would've still lost. "You must be punished." I whacked her crimson ass again. She wailed and whimpered, but resumed counting and thanking me.

I landed three more blows, giving her eight in total, and then put the paddle back in its bag. I then stepped behind Ms. Griffin. I leaned over her pressing my front to her back, my mouth level with her ear while i caressed her reddened butt cheeks. "You were such a good girl Clarke. You took your punishment like such a good girl. My good girl." I whispered praises in her ear. "I didn't hurt you Clarke? Did I?" I asked a bit worried. She turned her head a bit to the side to look at me in shock. "Don't look so shocked Clarke. I do care about you, you know. You can't imagine for how long I've wanted you."   
I stood up and sat down on her chair. She turned around and looked at me in awe. I patted my lap signaling her to sit. As she sat down on my lap turned sideways i looked into her deep blue pools. I felt myself drown. I caressed her jaw line with my thumb. "God look at you. You are so beautiful. Just perfect." Blue eyes staring back at me seemed to shine a little bit with some unknown emotion. "Do you really think I'm beautiful?" Clarke rasped out.

"Of course I do Clarke. I mean have you seen you?" I asked in disbelief. "I mean I can't believe how a beautiful woman like you is still single?" Clarke let out a little laugh. " Well women don't approach me for obvious reasons and all the eligible men in our community are too afraid."

I raised an eyebrow at her and questioned "Afraid? afraid of what?" She bit her bottom lip and god she looked so sexy that I almost leaned forward to bite that luscious lip for her. I shook myself and brought my gaze back to her eyes. "Well any boys i dated always ended up beaten up bloody with nails in their palms and feet that everyone started believing I was cursed or something and since then no one has ever approached me and no one wants to be friends with me." 

I looked at her in disbelief and asked "How come no one in school knows about this?" "Well all the parents and people my age know but no one talks about it. You know how this community likes to keep its dirty secrets hidden. No one actually talks to me outside of my job. The only reason I got this job in the first place was because of my father. But no one knows that it was actually my father who hired someone to beat all those boys up. My father is a cruel and controlling man. He hates the fact that he has a daughter who could ruin his reputation and stain the family name. He always wanted a son who would become a pastor like him and carry forth Gods message. " 

Tears welled up in my favorite pair of blue eyes and spilled onto creamy white cheeks.  
I felt my heart shatter and reached out to wipe them away gently with my thumbs. I cupped her cheeks and looked deep into her eyes. "I'm so sorry this happened to you Clarke. You are an amazing, strong and intelligent woman. I won't let anything happen to you anymore. And I will always listen and be there for you if you need a person to lean on." I looked her straight in the eyes so she could see the honesty and vulnerability in my eyes.

"Why are you being so nice to me Lexa? I thought you just wanted sex. Is this a game?" 

I shook my head "No Clarke I told you I care about you. I don't know how to explain it to you but I've been infatuate with you since the first day I stepped into your class on the first day of senior year. I just feel like were meant to be. But I never thought you would give me any consideration because you're always so reserved and uptight. Though that makes so much sense now. I agree the methods i used were very wrong but I didn't think I'd ever have a chance with you otherwise. But I really do care Clarke and I will do anything to prove it to you. I wanna make you mine if you want. I promise I'll treat you right as a beautiful woman such as yourself should be treated. " 

She looked at me with a soft expression "My father will kill you if he finds out about you" "Let me worry about your father. Tell me what you want Clarke? Do you want to be with me? I swear ill protect you from your father. He will never hurt you again. I have leverage on him remember."

I saw a small smile play on her lips "Do you really mean it. You really care?" "Yes I do Clarke" ok you know what i reached into my pocket and unlocked my phone and handed it over to her "here you go delete you pictures and ill hand over the copy i made of your fathers video to you tomorrow and you can use it as blackmail against him and get away from him. I'll leave you alone if you don't want me. I didn't think I did but that's how much I care about you Clarke especially now that you actually opened up to me." I said smiling at her softly.

"Oh god" she croaked out as the lips quivered and tears ran down her cheeks. "From all of your poetry assignments I've read I had some idea that you were a romantic but you're a total cinnamon roll inside." I tried to give her my best mean glare and totally failed as i huffed out "I'm no such thing Clarke."  
She barked out a genuine laugh at that "Gods you're adorable. Yes ill be yours but only if you'll be mine" I grinned so big that i thought my face would split into two. "Deal" i said as i leaned forwards to finally taste those lips i stopped third of the way in leaving the choice up to her.   
She leaned forward and crashed her lips against mine. We both moaned at the first contact and i felt my heart drowning in happiness as our lips moved against each other. I gently bit her lower lip and ran my tongue across it asking for entrance which she granted immediately. We moaned again as our tongues caressed each other. As things began to heat up she pulled back and leaned her forehead against mine. "Wow" she breathed out "Yeah wow" I agreed. "So what now?" She asked. "Well first i get this plug out" i reached down n pulled it out and dropped it into the shopping bag.  
"And then what?" she asked as the bell signaling the end of lunch rang. "Well I'm going to go to my next class. But ill text you as soon as i get home so we can plan our next move. Okay?"

"Okay" she smiled back at me. i got up and gently put her back on her feet. Placing a gentle kiss on her forehead i looked at her "Will you be okay?" 

She smiled at me widely "I will be now"   
"Good" i murmured pecking her lips. I turned around and hurried out of the classroom thinking about how my life had just changed forever and i was actually lucky enough to get what i had truly wanted above anything else and I'd be dammed if i let anyone take it away from me.


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as the bell signaling the end of the school day rang i ran out jumped into my truck and raced home. Once inside my bedroom i paced around. Finals were just around the corner and then high school would finally be over. The plan had always been for me to leave this cursed town and move to LA 12 hours away. 

My cousin Anya had assured Id always have a place with her. She and my cousin Lincoln were living together in a small three bedroom one storey house. It was an unspoken understanding between us that the third bedroom was waiting for me as soon as i finished high school.

I hadn't applied to any colleges as i wanted a year to figure some stuff out. And now i had Clarke. Oh God what would Anya say when i told her about Clarke. She would be happy for me obviously. That id finally gotten with the woman i was so crazy for. Anya was amazing like that and never judged me for the fact that i was in love with an older woman and my teacher none the less. But what would she say when she found out about how i went about it.  
I felt shame and regret rising in my chest and leaving a bitter taste in my mouth. Picking up my phone i immediately dialed Anya's number. She picked up on the second ring as always. "Hey stud what's up?" hearing her voice i already felt the knot in my chest loosen a little. "Hey Ahn. I'm fine. what you and Lincoln up to?"

"Lexa what's wrong?" shit i could never get anything past her. She just knew me too well. "I think i fucked up big time Ahn." i felt my voice quiver and im sure she heard it too. "Lexa what did you do?" her voice sounded calm and as usual free of any judgment. That is exactly why i found it so easy to talk to her even though it was really hard for me to open up to people normally.

"I..Ms Griffin..I..Clarke.." at that point my voice broke down and i felt a small sob escape my lips. I felt panic rising up in my chest. "Ok Lexa i need you to listen to my voice and take deep breaths. Can you do that for me squirt?" Anay's voice was calm and soft. I took a couple of deep breaths and felt my heart rate return to some what normal pace.

"Feel Better squirt?" i hummed in agreement. "Okay now calmly tell me what happened. You know this is a judgment free zone okay." Taking a couple more deeps breaths i recounted everything that had taken place between me and Clarke over the past two days. Anya was quiet for several long painful minutes. I chewed on my bottom lip waiting for her to process it all and reply.

"Okay firstly i don't need to tell you what you did was wrong because i know you know that but i can also see how regretful you are of your actions which is why you're feeling the way you do. And the knowledge that you hurt the woman you love against her wishes is something you will carry with you forever and that's punishment enough. But I'm proud of you that you were able to contain your darkness and stop yourself in time."

"And putting aside how it came by to be but some congratulations are in order i guess. Im happy for you Lex i really am. I know no girl has ever caught your eye the way Clarke did. As for everything you just told me about her all i can say is damn that Pastor Jake is one sick fuck. But it totally explains why she came off as being uptight and prudish."

I smiled at her words "Yes i will always carry this pain with me. But thanks Ahn. I don't know what i would have done without you all these years. Theses last three years without you have been really tough. But i really do love her Ahn and ill do anything to protect her and be with her. We have to get out of this cursed town."

"Hmm and you will soon enough. only one week of schools left Lex. You take your finals next week and then your free. You don't have to wait for graduation if you don't want to. Just go to your principal and get your diploma and get here with you girlfriend ASAP." That brought a genuine smile to my lips. "Yeah Clarke's my girlfriend now." I sighed happily. Anya chuckled at how smitten i sounded.

"Think you can hold out a week stud?" Anya asked and i could hear the smirk in her voice. Damn that woman, she knew me too well and what a horny bastard i was especially when it came to Clarke. "Yes i can if it means keeping her safe. Nothing is more important than that Anya." I assured her. "Okay Ahn I'm gonna let you go now i have to talk to Clarke about our next plan." "Okay. Now you take care of yourself and her. Ill take to you later stud. Just hit me a text before you two head out okay?" I assured her i would.

Feeling exponentially better that before i conjured a plan of our next move and things i would need to do to make sure it went off without a hitch.


	5. Chapter 5

I called Clarke later that night and again apologized for my actions. She told me to forget about it as she already had because even though what i did was really wrong, without that she would still be stuck in the rut she had been in since her teenage years feeling sorry for herself thinking she was unworthy of love. She laughed and said that she realizes if she was brave enough to let me face fuck her she was brave enough to take a chance on us and finally leave town n break free from her father's clutches. That made me laugh so hard that i had tears in my eyes. 

"So would you say that me face fucking you was a life changing experience for you?" I asked her smugly. "Oh don't sound so smug. But yeah it kinda was even if i didn't feel it at that moment." she admitted quietly "So what are you the dragon or the knight?" I was genuinely confused by her question and asked her to explain. "Well you kinda attacked me at the start and were so harsh and rough like a dragon but when you saw me like really saw ME then you turned into my knight in shining armor coming to save me from my evil father."

I smirked "So that make you the princess right?" "Hmm i guess it does." she sassed. I was totally loving this side of Clarke. There was so much i still didn't know about her but i felt myself fall deeper in love with her. "You still haven't answered my question stud." "Stud huh?" i asked cockily. "Well i mean have YOU seen you." she muttered shyly. Parroting my question from earlier in the day. "So are you saying you find me attractive Ms Griffin?" "I..i.Uh..yeah actually i do." she stuttered. I was sure she was blushing. God she was adorable and i was so in love with her.

"I still haven't gotten my answer Lexa. Are you avoiding the question on purpose?" I thought over it for a few seconds "No actually but would you be ok if i told you that was both. I mean this darkness has always been a part of me for as long as i can remember. But i promise you that no matter what we try you will always have the option to refuse me or say no. Is that something that you would be okay with?"

"Yes im actually very okay with that as long as we discuss what you want us to do before hand and i have the option to stop it at anytime." she assured me. "You have no idea how happy you've made me Clarke." i felt my face split into a huge grin. "You've made me happy too. I never thought id have someone who would care for me. Someone i could confide in and lean on." she admitted shyly.  
I groaned "You can't say things like that to me Clarke." "Why?" she sounded genuinely confused. "Because it makes me want to drive down to your house. Tie you to your bed. Rip your clothes off and ravage you. Make you cum so many times till your body is physically incapable to cum anymore" I husked. Clarke actually moaned in return and i felt my cock stiffen. "Would you like that Clarke?" "Yes!" her voice barely above a whisper.  
"Urghhh..you need to stop that or i really won't be able to control myself. And as badly as i want you right now i want us to get away from this place even more." I took deep breaths to get my over heated body back under control as i adjusted my erection.

We eventually got back to discussing the plan. She agreed that we should wait a week so i could take my finals and then we would hop into my truck and leave this town for good. I suggested she leave her father a note informing him that she was leaving and won't ever come back again. Telling him not to come after her and leave her alone as she had a video of him and Kevin which she would leak on social media if he tried to contact again. As proof i would take a couple of screen shots from the video and print them out so she could include them in the envelope with the note that she would leave on his desk in his office. She agreed and asked me what about my parents. I told her not to worry about it as i had it covered. 

She told me not to worry about money as she had quite a big amount saved up. I told her i had money saved up from all my summer jobs as well plus my parents gave me a good monthly allowance. After that we said goodnight and i went to bed excited to see my girlfriend tomorrow which also was the last day off school being Friday. Finals would start from Monday and end on Wednesday for me.

You see the thing about my parents was that my father was a successful business man and a religious man. So you can imagine how horrified he was to find that he had a gay intersex daughter. His solution? He pretended i didn't exist and liked to limit our interactions. My mother was a timid and weak woman not strong enough to stand up to my father. So her interactions were limited to times when he wasn't around. My father would leave on frequent extended business trip but usually he would take my mother with him. So i was left on my own a lot.

That's where Anya had stepped in to fill the gaping hole my parents had left. Anya was three years older than me. When she found all the disturbing porn on my computer one day she sat me down and asked me to tell her what i was feeling. She didn't judge me or make me feel bad about my feelings and desires. She gave me a safe space to talk openly and discover myself and find ways to explore my needs safely.

I had lost my virginity when i was thirteen. That's young i know. But i had always been more mature than my peers. I had reached puberty at 11. So i had lost my virginity to my hot babysitter at the time. I always did have a ting for older women i guess. After that we fell into a no strings attached fuck buddy type arrangement which continued to my next babysitter until i was fourteen and didn't require a babysitter anymore according to my parents. That's when Anya had stepped in because she didn't like the idea of me being alone in my huge house while my parents travelled all over the world for my father's business.

My parents didn't care what i got up to as long as the Woods name remained unsullied and my activities remained hidden. So Anya had been there for me and was the only person who really knew me and actually cared about me. She was a sister to me. But then she had graduated from high school with honors and enough extra credits that she was able to skip college and get a scholarship to Harvard business school. My dad had been so proud of her. He had always lover her more than me. She was the perfect daughter that he had wanted instead of the freak that he had gotten.

I had never held that against Anya though. She was brilliant and loving and kind and actually got me. It wasnt her fault i had been born the way i had and that my father hated me for it. She had assured me that it wasn't my fault either. And it was because of her that i was so comfortable with my body and didn't suffer from dysphoria.

Feeling content for the first time in a long time i fell asleep with a big smile on my face.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day went as usual. English was my last class for the day. During the entire lesson Clarke and I kept sharing heated glances. As soon as class was over I locked the door and rushed towards Clarke.

 

Our lips met in a heated kiss. It was all teeth and tongue and rough passion. I picked her up and placed her on her desk stepping between her legs. Clarke let out a gasp as our centers came into contact. I was rock hard. Clarke moaned when I rubbed my hard bulge against her panty clad pussy.

 

Before things could get out of hand i stepped back and took deep steadying breaths. Clarke looked at me with blue eyes hooded with lust and want. 

 

I groaned "Don't look at me like that Clarke. I'm really trying to stop myself from taking you right here on your desk."

 

Clarke just looked at me with a mixture of want and disappointment "And what's wrong with that?" She questioned.

"I don't want the first time I take you to be rushed. I wanna take my time worshipping that body of yours." I husked in reply

 

"Oh God Lexa! That sounds amazing." The blonde moaned 

 

"It will be baby girl. Don't worry." I assured her.

 

Clarke's eyes darkened further "you like that don't you? When I call you that?" My voice sounded rough from being so aroused.

 

"Yes! God yes I love it when you call me that."

 

"Hmm good. You don't worry baby I'm gonna take good care of you. But we have things to discuss."

 

"Yes Madam ." She mumbled obediently.

Pleased with her display of submissions I kissed her forehead "Good girl." I mumbled into golden hair. Her eyes lit up at my praise.

 

"I'll be studying for my exams all weekend so I might not be able to talk to you. On Thursday I'll get my diploma. I've already talked to the principal and arranged everything. I will give you the snap shots on Wednesday. On Thursday night after dropping of the letter to your father you will meet me at the old mill with your bag. We will hop into my truck and then we are out of this town." I explained the plan to her 

 

"Hmm okay that sounds easy enough. I can hold on for that long. Hell I held on for 25 years, what's a couple more days."

 

"Hmm that's my good girl." I pecked her lips and left the school building to head home.

************

The weekend passed quickly as I had my head constantly buried in books. I only saw Clarke in passing over the next few days as I ran from one room to the other taking my exams. Thursday crept onto us sooner than we imagined. I had given Clarke the snapshot the previous day after a heated make out session.

I grabbed my diploma from Principal Jaha and thanked him. I rushed home to get all my bags packed. I called up Anya to let her know that we would be leaving Arkadia tonight. I loaded up my jeep and headed over to the old mill as it was dark outside and Clarke had messaged to let me know that she was waiting for me.

Clarke was standing waiting for me with her bags by her feet. I quickly got out and loaded her bags in my jeep and opened the passenger side door for her. She looked at me with a soft smile on her face "That's very chivalrous of you."

 

"Well I gotta take care of my lady haven't I." I smirked at her. 

 

Starting up the jeep I looked at her "So you ready to finally be free and leave this cursed town behind?"

 

Clarke grinned at that "Yes I'm ready. So so ready."

 

Clarke informed me that everything had gone according to plan. And that she had left her mother a letter so she wouldn't worry, telling her that she couldn't live under her father's thumb anymore and wanted to find her place in the world on her own.

 

We drove for 5 hours until I deemed it safe enough to stop for the night. I pulled up into a motel that had a small diner next to it. After a delicious meal of greasy burgers I was ready to call it a night.

 

Once in the room we changed into our sleepwear in relative silence. I put on a pair of shorts with a tank top. I turned around to look at Clarke and felt my dick harden. Clarke looked sexy as hell in satin sleep shorts and a spaghetti strap tank. It was lilac in color. 

 

Unable to control myself any longer I surged forward and crashed our lips together in a heated kiss. Clarke moaned as I mapped her mouth with my tongue. Letting me know that she wanted this as well. I ran my hands down my blondes body grabbing her around the thighs and lifting her up. Clarke wrapped her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck. Moving I placed her on the bed and looked down at the sight before me. Ms Griffin my teacher lying spread before me. Eyes hooded and pupils dark with lust.

 

I felt my dick harden. I leaned down licking upwards Clarke's neck from her collarbone. I nibble at her ear and whispered to her " I'm going to fuck you and take your virginity. And I won't stop until I've made you mine. Do you want that?"

 

"Yes God yes.. Please Lexa make me yours forever." Clarke whimpered.

 

"Don't worry baby girl I've got you. I'm gonna take good care of you."

 

I leaned down and took of Clarke's clothes and underwear and bra. Leaving her spread out before me naked. I felt my mouth water and I badly wanted to taste her. I also knew that if she came first it would be easier for her to take me.

 

Bending down in front of her I put my hands on her knees and slowly push her legs open exposing her sweet pussy to my hungry eyes. I start kissing the inside of her knee, placing small licks and kisses further up her thigh. 

 

Clarke's hands find her own tits. She licks her finger, circles her Areola with them and then tugs at her nipples while she watches me approach her waiting mound. Her eyes are fixated on me and my movements. I can feel her wanting...her need for release as my mouth continues its tender journey up her thigh.

My tongue rests just inches from her now shaved pussy and I can't resist the urge to sink my teeth in to her muscled upper thigh. Biting down lightly as if feasting on her body in an effort to feed my own hunger and desire. The tip of my tongue just barely run over the pale flesh surrounding her pussy, the initial taste of her pussy juices on my tongue brings my taste buds to life and I dive in for more of her delicious nectar. 

With a flat tongue I run it up and down the length of her slit, over and over again, like a child lapping at ice cream cone on a hot summer day. My tongue circles her clit now and she squirms on the table above me, placing her hands at her side now for balance and throwing her head back in ecstasy. 

I attacked her clit. Sucking, licking, biting in various speeds until she cries out and begins to tense with the orgasm building inside her. I feel her hand on the back of my head now, her fingers entangled in my hair, holding me to her. She squeezes my head between her thighs, she screams and cums on my face. 

I reach my hands around to her ass, cupping her cheeks and holding her to me as her orgasm takes over her body and her muscles spasm. I clean her with my tongue, savoring every last drop of her love. She holds me there between her thighs until she stops shaking and her breathing begins to slow.

A couple minutes pass as I'm waiting for her to regain her strength. I can't stop touching her though. I want to make her cum again and again, but limit myself to rolling my tongue up and down the inside of her thighs, biting and kneading them with my mouth as she rests above me and slowly loosens her grip on my head by opening her thighs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and comments guys. It encourages me to keep going and giving you guys quick updates.


	7. Chapter 7

We resume kissing as I began massaging Clarke's breasts and pinching her nipples. She moaned as I rolled her nipple between my thumb and finger. Clarke felt as though electricity was flowing between her nipple and pussy as she felt herself getting very wet. "OH MY GOD, LEXA ! PINCH MY NIPPLE HARDER AND SUCK ON THE OTHER!" She cried out. 

 

I lowered my head and began sucking Clarke's nipple as hard as I could while pinching the other one. Clarke was moaning and groaning with the treatment that I was meting out. Her nipples had fascinated me all evening and now i was exerting all of my pent-up excitement on them. "BITE IT! BITE MY NIPPLES!" Clarke screamed as I continued my attention to her nipples.

 

I bit lightly on the rosy bud in my mouth and Clarke screamed out in pleasure. I was fascinated with the reactions I was drawing from my girlfriend. By now my Cock was throbbing with pre-cum glistening on the bulbous head.

 

I rose up and placed Clarke's knees against my collar bones as I press forward sliding my hard cock over her pussy sending electricity through her body as it glides over her clit. As I slide back and the tip starts to leave her body Clarke grunted in displeasure. As I start forward again Clarke raised her ass just enough so I slide between her lips and into her pussy. 

 

I enter so easy I don't even stop until I feel my balls resting on her ass. Clarke let out a long low moan of pleasure as I did this. Deciding not to wait any longer I pull out slowly until just the tip is in, and then back in hard slapping my balls to her ass. In and out my cock drives, over and over, causing Clarke to begin a continuous string of orgasms while I push myself closer to the edge.

 

As I near that point I have one last moment of dominance to achieve. As I feel my own climax starting to culminate I pull out of her pussy, turn her body around so Clarke's head is hanging off of the bed and press my dick to her lips. Wanting her to enjoy this I lean over her body and suck her clit into my mouth as I slide a couple of fingers into the blondes used pussy. This causes her to gasp opening her mouth to my cock. 

I slide it in under her tongue and as deep as I can while being gentle on her mouth. I withdraw a little then slide a little deeper. I do this until I can feel the breath from Clarke's nose on my balls and her throat is contracting around my dick. At that point it only takes a couple of strokes before I start to unload my seed into her throat. 

 

Just before I finish I pull out enough to finish in her mouth. When I pull out of her mouth I tell her to swallow it all. She nods and begin to swallow while gasping to catch her breath.

 

Completely spent we both slid under the sheets. I pulled Clarke into me spooning her from behind and wrapping my arms around her waist. I placed a gentle kiss at the base of her neck and felt her shiver.

 

"Goodnight baby girl sleep well. You were so good for me today. Such a good girl. I love you."

 

I heard Clarke inhale sharply. She turned her face n placed a soft kiss to my lips "I love you too."

We both drifted off immediately after.

***************

I woke up the next morning entwined around Clarke and could not help myself sliding a hand up from her waist and capturing her breast gently massaging it and obviously waking her up as she turned her head towards me.

 

"That's nice" she lazily said as she moved her bum against my enlarging cock. I moved her hair back and kissed her neck as I continued to play with her breast. We were just gently touching and feeling each other with our bodies pressed closely together.

 

"Oh," I heard Clarke gasp as my cock finished hardening and lodged between her butt cheeks. I had no intention of fucking her ass yet so I slowly moved my body so that as we spooned my cock aligned with her cunt and slowly, deliciously slowly I pushed myself inside her.

 

"Ahhhhhhhhh," She sighed, "You feel so good inside me."

I lightly nibbled on her ear, "And you fit me like a glove, your pussy feels soooooo good around my cock."

 

"Mmmmmmmm this is amazing," she purred as I continued to thrust in and out of her.

 

"One of my favourite positions." I rasped 

 

"Mine too now," she panted

 

I could feel her need rising and started to thrust into her harder driving the head of my cock against her g-spot sending a new type of sensation through her body. She was no longer a virgin but still had so much to discover.

 

As the tempo increased I put an arm around her waist and pulled her tight against me allowing me to thrust slightly deeper into her tight pussy and started to move faster.

"Oh yes," she moaned, "Yes, oh god that's sooooo goooooodddddd."

 

As I felt her belly start to flutter and her pussy contract around me I thrust into her with new urgency needing to cum deep inside her.

 

"Oooohhhhhhhh," Clarke moaned low as her orgasm washed over her. It hadn't been as intense as last night but as she continued to roll her hips against me thrusting back as I thrust into her she continued to make small noises of satisfaction.

"Oh god Clarke" I panted, "I'm gonna cum, gonna cum in your pussy."

With a final thrust I came into my gorgeous teacher!

 

After my body calmed down i got up from the bed "Come on let's get up. We should shower and get dressed. We'll grab breakfast at the diner. I wanna head out soon."

Clarke nodded and got up. My eyes darkened at the sight of her naked body that i had marked and claimed last night. Noticing me reaction Clarke turned to me giving me a coy smile "Join me in the shower?"

"Not this time beautiful. I really wanna head out soon and we both know that won't be possible if i join you. We better shower separately and get dressed soon." I replied placing a soothing kiss on the crown of the blondes head. Clarke pouted and huffed out "Fine!"

After we both showered and dressed i checked us out and after a quick breakfast at the diner we were on the road again headed to Los Angeles.


	8. Chapter 8

"We should stop at the next pharmacy that comes up and get you the morning after pill and then put you on OCP's." I said looking sideways at my blonde obsession 

"No need for that. I've been on OCP's since I was 15. My father was paranoid that I would lose my virginity and end up pregnant and deface him." Clarke replied in a flat tone.

"Oh okay. Hey come on give me a smile. You don't have to be scared of him anymore. You're finally free of him and you're getting away." I said trying to assure her. I hated seeing the frown on her face.

"Hmm you're right." Clarke suddenly sat up with a grin on her face. "I must say though that last night and this morning was so hot. I've never felt so good before. It was amazing." She purred.

I felt my Cock instantly hardened as the images from last night played in my mind. I groaned as my Cock throbbed in my pants. Clarke's gaze went to my crotch and I heard her inhale sharply as she saw how hard I was. "Oh my God. You're so hard right now." Her eyes were dark with desire.

"Yeah and whose fault is that. You created this problem and you're going to solve it." I growled at her

"Yes Madam." Her voice was hoarse with desire.

I pulled up to the nearest gas station and dragged her into the bathroom with me and locked the door.

"Okay, slut, get over here and suck the cum out of my balls!"

She was on me in a flash. She kneeled in front of me and unzipped my jeans pulling them down with my underwear till my knees. She wrapped her fist around my throbbing hard on and looked up at me with blue eyes clouded with lust, which made me even harder. It was an amazing sight.

She had both hands wrapped around my dick, moving in opposite directions, lubed by her saliva, and that was exquisite. But even more exciting was watching her work my cock into her mouth and down her throat. She struggled when she reached the gag point, and then seemed to just decide to go for it, because with very little fuss she had her nose buried in my pubes! I was amazed -- but more importantly, the sensation of being completely enveloped by a hot, wet mouth had me crazy and out of my mind!

"Ohhh..."I groaned.

For her part, I watched her eyes meet mine and imagined she was smiling around the thickness of my cock. She slowly pulled her head off it, continuing to stroke it, and when it was out of her mouth she rubbed it all around her face and let me know she really did like it.

"I love how that feels down my throat. I feel like I'm connected to you -- I mean, I am, but like it's more than just the flesh. I want to worship that cock and make you happy!" She said looking at me with sapphire eyes full of devotion.

With that, she dove back down the entire length of my dick and began to bob up and down with long strokes. Pulling herself off my Cock again she said grinning "I've been practicing on a cucumber and watched many videos."

"Mmmhhh it shows." I groaned out as she took me into her hot waiting mouth again.

By now I was going in and out of her throat and the changing sensations were driving me wild. My hips began thrusting and she continued to bob. I grabbed her head and held it still as I began to fuck her throat. The sounds she was making were straight out of a porn movie.

I grabbed her head and jammed my cock down her throat and shot jet after jet after jet directly into her stomach.

"OH GOOOOD FUCCKK." I was in heaven as she swallowed my entire load. I pulled myself out of her mouth and zipped myself back up.

I pulled her up and crashed our lips together. The kiss was all tongue and clashing teeth. I shoved my tongue into her mouth and groaned as I tasted myself. Breaking out of the kiss I turned her around so she faced the mirror. I wrapped my right arm around her abdomen and pulled her towards me so her back was flush against my front. "Such a good girl. You're my good good girl." I purred into her ear. I felt her shiver and rub her legs together.

"What is it baby girl? Is there something that you want?" I asked as our eyes met in the mirror. 

"Yes I.. it's just that.. I.. giving you a blowjob really turned me on. I.. I'm so wet right now." She moaned 

"Hmmm don't worry baby girl I'm gonna take good care of you." I assured her.

"I want you to grab onto the sink tightly. Look into the mirror. Keep your eyes on us. I want you to watch as I fuck you. If you look away or close your eyes I will stop. Do you understand?" I instructed her in my most dominant voice.

"Yes Madam I understand."

"Good" I turned her summer dress upward and pulled down her panties. They had a big wet spot on them. I pulled her hips backwards and asked her to spread her legs, giving me an amazing view of her pretty pink pussy. She was dripping. Wetness was visible on the inside of her thighs.

I groaned at the visual in front of me. "God look at you dripping after having my Cock down your throat. You're suck a slut. You like sucking my dick don't you? Me shooting my cum down your throat as you suck it down like a good cum slut."

"Yes.. yes Madam I love your Cock. I love when you're down my throat. I love your cum. I'm your cum slut."

Maintain eye contact with her in the mirror I grabbed her left hip tightly in place with my left hand. I shoved two of my fingers into her tight pussy. She was so wet that they slid in easily. Clarke sucked in a sharp breath and tried to pull her hips away from me. 

"It's okay baby girl, just relax okay." I assured her keeping my hand still giving her time to adjust while keeping a tight hold on her hip with my left hand. That was gonna leave a bruise I thought. The thought gave me immense pleasure as I pictured my teacher carrying my mark after I fucked her.

She gave me a nod letting me know that it was okay to move. I pulled my fingers almost all the way out then slammed them back into her. Clarke let out a loud moan at that. I set a hard and fast pace. Slamming my fingers into the blondes pussy over and over. I curled my fingers upwards after each thrust. I rubbed her clit with my thumb. 

To her credit Clarke maintained eye contact during the entire thing. She let out obscene moans worthy of a porn star. "God you're so filthy. You were secretly a slut all along weren't you. You're loving this aren't you.. watching me fucking this greedy pussy." Clarke just moaned in reply as I upped my pace.

A few more thrusts and I felt her inner walls flutter and clamping around my fingers. Clarke let out a loud cry " I'm coming.. oh god you feel so good in me Madam." I coaxed her through her orgasm as she came down from her high.

When she stilled I pulled out my hand and held it up to her lips "Suck. Clean the mess you made."

She opened her mouth obediently and took my fingers into her mouth. She sucked all her juices off my fingers swirling her tongue around them. I stifled a moan at the feel of her silky tongue swirling around my fingers.

I pulled my fingers out and the blonde whimpered. "Hey it's okay. You can having something more substantial later, but we really need to get going now. Okay?"

"Okay" She said nodding her head. 

I pulled up her panties and straightened her dress. Grabbing her hand I pulled her out of the bathroom. We grabbed some snacks and resumed our journey.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for the long delay but real life gets In the way. I have a lot coming up this month. My birthday is tomorrow and then one cousin getting married and another engaged. I will try and update my other stories if not this month then hopefully next month. Don't know if anyone is still interested in this story. Anyway here's the next chapter. Hope you guys enjoy. Lemme know what you think

We reached LA around 3 in the afternoon. I knew Anya had to be home as she didn't have any classes on Saturday. Lincoln was at work. He owned and managed a gym called Grounders. We pulled up to a small two story bungalow in a decent neighbourhood. 

Lincoln made good money from the gym and as Anya was studying on a 100% free scholarship she was using her College fund to afford a comfortable lifestyle.

I noticed Clarke fidgeting in the passenger seat "Hey what's wrong beautiful?" I asked grabbing her hand and gently running my thumb over her wrist.

"I...I..it's just I feel really awkward Lexa. I mean I'm older than you and I was your teacher but now I'm you're girlfriend and ran away from home with you. What are your cousins going to think of me." Clarke was staring at her lap avoiding my eyes.

I put a finger under her chin gently forcing her to lift her head and meet my eyes. "Trust me there's nothing for you to be worried or feel guilty about. If anyone should be nervous it should be me. They know I'm the one who treated you horribly and took advantage. No one will force you to talk about anything or do anything that you don't want to. I'm with you okay. Every step of the way. We will start this new journey together if that is something that you still want."

Clarke looked at me in confusion "What do you mean if I still want?"

Sighing I said "Look Clarke I don't want you to think that you have to stay with me just because I got you out of Arkadia. I love you and I have for quite some time. Yes my love isn't perfect and I'm not even a good person by a long shot. How we came to be is proof of how twisted and sick I can be. But I do care. I don't want to force you to be with me. I realised I enjoy earning your submission more than forcing it out of you. You have a choice Clarke. You're free now. I just hope you choose me."

Clarke looked at me with tears in her beautiful blue eyes "Lexa I don't know how to explain this but I have always felt drawn to you, your writing, the way you expressed your emotions and let your heart show on the page. I knew there was a softness underneath all the armour. Yes you have some issues but so do I. Neither one of us are perfect but you have accepted me for who I am and I am willing to do the same. No one has ever cared even a little bit about what I wanted. But despite everything that happened you showed me your heart and gave me a choice. I hope I don't break it."

I looked at her in awe. Clarke was the most loving, loyal, accepting and forgiving person I had ever met. I couldn't believe how lucky I had gotten to have her in my life. I must've done something good in a previous life because God knows I don't deserve her in this one. "I love you" I said my voice slightly quivering with emotion. I pulled her in for a passionate kiss. I kept it gentle though trying to pour all my feelings into the kiss hoping Clarke would understand and it seemed she did as she kissed me back with equal passion.

We broke apart after a few minutes. I looked into her blue eyes that shined with love. I cupped her face and softly ran my thumbs over her cheekbones. I placed a few more chaste kisses on her lips. "Let's go inside. Anya is waiting for us." Clarke nodded her head in reply.

Grabbing a hold of her hand I led her to the front door and rang the doorbell.

The door opened and there stood Anya. A smirk on her face. She pulled me into a headlock rubbing her knuckles into my scalp. I broke out of her hold glaring at her in mock anger. She just flashed me a grin saying how good it was to see each other in person again. I agreed with her. Clarke strode to the side looking a bit awkward. Anya noticed immediately and moved to greet her with a brief hug. I looked at her in shock. Anya was not a touchy-feely person at all. But when I realised that Clarke seemed more at ease now I was grateful.

Anya and I grabbed our many bags from the car and headed upstairs to the second floor. "I cleaned and cleared out the second floor for you guys. It has its own kitchenette so you guys can have your privacy." Anya told us as we followed her up the stairs. I smirked at Clarke. The things I planned to do to her would definitely require privacy. As if reading my thoughts Clarke blushed. I chuckled lowly. "Thanks Ahn I really appreciate it."

"Hey were family so it's not a big deal okay. I don't wanna hear it again." After showing us to our room Anya told us to get settled and relax for a bit. I shot her a grateful look as she walked out. The space was perfect. On the upper level there was a master bed with attached bath. An open kitchenette and a small open space that we could convert into a living room. And we had it all to ourselves. Anya truly had gone above and beyond as the bedroom was already furnished with a king bed and a dresser. The window had a comfy looking window seat. 

I looked at Clarke to gauge her reaction. " Lexa this is amazing." I smiled at her "I'm glad you like it beautiful." I wrapped my arms around her waist from behind her softly kissing and nipping her delicious neck. She tilted her neck to the side to give me more access. "Why don't you freshen up while I ask Anya about dinner plans." Clarke agreed saying that she would really like a shower after being in the car for so many hours.

I headed downstairs to find Anya on the living room couch watching some random movie. I flopped down next to her and she looked at me with a raised eyebrow "I thought you would be with your girlfriend. What are you doing down here? Don't tell me you're already bored with her after uprooting her life?" Her tone was light and sarcastic but I could clearly hear the warning laced underneath and the look she was giving me made me sit up straight. "No Ahn I'm not. I love her you know. And I feel really protective of her. I don't wanna lose her." I assured my cousin looking in her eyes so she could see that I was sincere in my intentions.

Anya just nodded once. "There's a lot of things we need to sit down and discuss but now isn't the time for that. Go freshen up. Lincoln will be home in a couple of hours. We'll have dinner then." I nodded as well getting of the couch "Yup sounds good." I said as I headed upstairs. I walked into the bedroom and was greeted by a sight of perfection. Clarke had just walked out of the bathroom wrapped up in only a towel. Her blonde hair damp and falling in waves over her shoulders. I ran my eyes over her delicious collar bones and long legs. Drinking in the sight of her creamy white skin I felt my cock instantly harden.

I walked up to her and pulled her into a kiss that heated up immediately. I felt Clarke's lips part and shoved my tongue into her mouth tasting her sweetness. I heard her whimper against me. I felt her hand cup my groin and I groaned breaking our kiss. I heard her let out a little gasp. "God Lexa you're so hard already." I kissed and nibbled along her neck. "This is what you do to me Ms Griffin. You get me so hard. I want you so bad." I husked biting down at the curve of her neck. She moaned "You have me. God just take me. Please Lexa." 

I pulled back to look at the woman in front of me. God she was divine. "Drop the towel" I growled. Clarke immediately sensing the shift of dynamic let go of her towel and waited for further instructions. "Drop to your knees and crawl to me." I ordered. "Yes ma'am" she replied following my instructions. When she was in front of me again I had her get on her knees again. "Clasp your hands behind you" I instructed as I unzipped my jeans and pulled them down with my underwear to free my throbbing cock. "Are you going to open your pretty mouth for me?" I saw Clarke open her mouth immediately pupils blown with lust. God I really had succeeded in turning her into a slut. The thought gave me immense pleasure. I thrust My hard cock into her waiting mouth. Hitting the back of her throat she gagged instantly. The sound only making me push in further, trying to move her head back to get air only spurred me to hold her closer. Her nose at my belly as i held her still over my cock. Releasing her, she took a deep breath. As soon as her lungs were full again I pushed my cock deep into her mouth again. 

"Relax." I ordered. 

Feeling her relax her throat, I pushed in further. Feeling her gag again, I tightened my grip. "Take it baby, take all of Your Mistresses cock." Her response was only moans over the thick shaft. As she sucked on my cock, I started moving in and out of her mouth. She looked almost relieved being able to breathe properly again. I moved slowly in and out, long slow deep strokes between her wet lips. 

"Such a good girl taking her Mistresses cock." I praised her. I continued to fuck her mouth in any way I desired, soft and slow, or hard and deep. I knew she must be dripping onto the carpet by now. I saw her subtly rub her thighs together. And I for one wasn't going to deny my beautiful woman her pleasure. At least not today.

I pulled back taking in the mesmerising sight in front of me. My beautiful teacher was on her knees completely naked her hands clasped behind her back causing her big breasts to jut out even more. Her mouth still open and big blue eyes clouded with lust. I couldn't hold myself back anymore. 

"On the bed," I growled. "Hands and knees NOW" I ordered. 

Quickly turning she got onto her hands and knees. I got up behind her on my knees pushing her onto her elbows and her head down instructing her to stay in that position. Looking at her presented in front of me I felt some primal part of myself surface. I quickly lined myself to her dripping pussy and slammed inside her. Her dripping cunt and my thick shaft slick with her saliva eliminating any resistance. I groaned as she moaned and clenched around my shaft splitting her.

"Mistress" she whimpered. I stroked my cock in and out of her tight hole. She clenched around my shaft as I almost left her body, then plunging hard in again. My balls slapping against her ass. 

"Whose pussy is this?"

"Mistresses pussy"

"Who owns this pussy?"

"You do mistress"

"That's right baby and don't you forget that."

"No Ma'am."

"And who owns you baby?"

"You do mistress."

I could see the profound impact my questions had on her. She started riding her my cock with her pussy. Back and forth, she moaned out in bliss, I plunged deeper and deeper. "Yes baby, fuck yourself on my cock."

Harder and faster she rocked on her knees. Her body full of my hard thick cock, feeling it pulse inside her. She started moving faster, causing me to groan.

"Mistress, fuck me harder please." She begged. God I loved t hear her beg. I pushed in as deep as I could, she screamed out, her pussy wanting, needing to cum.

"Please Mistress, please, please mistress, please" she begged under laboured breath. 

"Please what, baby?" I growled 

"Please make me cum mistress"

Fucking her harder, her hole gripping onto my cock as I plunged deep and fast into her, raising my hand I landed a spank hard across her ass. Clarke let out a loud moan at that. I landed spank after spank on her butt cheeks all the while thrusting into her as hard as I could. I ran my hands lovingly over her reddened cheeks. Massaging the sore muscles. 

"You will cum baby, but only when I say. Do you understand?"

"Yes Mistress, thank You Mistress," she smiled.

"That is MY cum, and you will give ALL your cum to me. I want to feel you come on my cock" I growled at her again.

"Yes Mistress"

Feeling me increase my pace, she continued to fuck her pussy with my cock, riding me like a good girl that I demanded of her in these situations . My balls slapped hard against her ass causing juices to continue to flow out of her pussy running over my cock and down her thighs. "Please Mistress, please, please, please Mistress."

Her begging made me smile, I loved to hear her beg. She must be close, I was too, but I wanted to hold out a little longer, feel her tight pussy around my cock, make her beg that little bit longer. "If you want to cum baby you better keep begging."

"Mistress I need to give You my cum, please Mistress, deeper, more, take me, fuck me, please Mistress, PLEASE," I knew body must be on fire, riding on the edge, her pussy craving to be released of cum. Not being able to hold on any longer, I felt the cum about to explode from My body.

"NOW" I roared

She screamed out, her hips pushing back over me, as her body shook and tensed in orgasm. The orgasm so violent her body screamed in sweet agony. My cock spurted streams of cum deep into her body. She took all of it. I stayed inside her till every last drop left Me.

Feeling myself soften in her, she started to relax. I pulled out slowly, pushing her over onto her back. I smiled down at her, seeing a look of contentment on her beautiful face "Such a good girl I have. You did so well baby. Come on let's get cleaned up." I picked her up bridal style. She wrapped her arms around my neck and buried my face in the crook of it.

I gently lowered her to the floor and adjusted the water temperature. I gently scrubbed her body clean and massaged shampoo into her hair. After we were both clean and wrapped up in fresh fluffy towels I carried her to the bed. Dropping the towels to the floor we cuddled up in bed. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her back flush against my front. I nuzzled into the crook of her neck inhaling deeply and placing a soft kiss on her pulse point. I heard her let out a content sigh. 

"I love you Lexa." She mumbled sleepily. 

"I love you too baby. Sleep now. We'll head down for dinner in a bit okay."

Feeling at peace for the first time in my life, holding the woman I loved safe in my arms I fell asleep with a smile on my face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi on tumblr  
> @HedaAna


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut in this chapter   
> Sorry!
> 
> Not beta read and may have mistakes as I wrote this on my phone so sorry for that.

I woke up to cold empty sheets. The warmth of Clarke missing leaving me alone. I stretched my arms above my head yawning trying to shed the remnants of Morpheus. Dressing I headed downstairs. Clarke and Anya were sitting together at the breakfast bar deep in conversation. They both wore serious expressions. I stood back wanting to know what the conversation was about. I was pretty sure it was about me.

"Clarke are you sure you're here with your own free will? If you are being forced or coerced in any way please just tell me. Il handle everything. You don't have to fear Lexa's reaction." Anya asked in the softest tone I've ever heard her used. I wasn't offended at all. Anya knew me and my issues well. She was the one that helped me stay in touch with my human side. I was actually touched that she cared this much.

I saw Clarke look up at Anya maintaining eye contact with her so she could see the truth in her eyes "yes I'm here of my own free will. Lexa actually offered me an out herself before we entered the house. I.. I care for her. I really do. And I know that she cares for me and loves me in her own way. And I'm okay with it. I know in my heart that she can truly love with time.. she has never seen love in her life so she doesn't recognise it. But I will make her see and feel it." I felt my twisted heart flutter at her words. Yes Clarke I love you so much. I will try and be better for you.

Anya gently squeezed Clarke's hand "I'm happy to hear that. Lexa's a good person. She deserves someone who would understand and love her for who she is. I'm glad you two found each other despite the umm disturbing circumstances." Clarke laughed.

Hearing my girl laugh truly and freely I felt flutters in my chest. Ignoring them I walked into the kitchen. Clarke immediately looked my way. Smiling at me "Hey babe. How did you sleep?" I gave her a kiss on her temple squeezing her waist. "It was satisfying." I smirked at her. Clarke blushed a pretty pink. That dusted her neck and cheeks. Chuckling I placed another kiss to her temple and walked over to the fridge to grab a drink. "So I see you two have aquatinted nicely." I said sipping my beer.

"Yes we have. Clarke is a sweet girl. I think we will get along nicely." Anya smiled back at me continuing to chop vegetables. I sat at the breakfast bar watching my girl and my cousin (more like a sister actually) cooking together and I felt my chest fill with happiness. It felt like home. Lincoln arrived an hour before dinner. It was so good to see him after such a long time. He hugged Clarke welcoming her to LA. He was his sweet self as usual. Lincoln and I played some Mario cart while waiting for dinner. "Yes yes no one can beat me at Mario cart. I'm the ultimate champion." I fist pumped while jumping in the air. Lincoln just rolled his eyes at me. Used to my erratic actions.

Dinner was a delicious roast chicken with grilled vegetables and gravy. I was surprised to her that Clarke was an excellent cook as Anya sang her praises. Clarke blushed that pretty pink and j felt myself harden in my pants. "So Lex you've decided to take a year off. What's your plan." Anya asked. Everyone was looking at me with curious eyes. I gritted my teeth tightly. "I'm not comfortable discussing that right now. I would like to talk to Clarke First about it actually." Clarke looked at me with soft sapphire eyes filled with surprise and affection. I reach over and squeezed her hand. She smiled back at me. Anya knew not to push me when I wasn't ready to share something. She just nodded and everyone went back to enjoying their dinner and engaging in casual conversation.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke gives herself to her mistress completely
> 
> No beta. No editing.
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Trigger Warnings**
> 
> Deep throating  
> Anal sex  
> Dirty talk  
> Name calling  
> Creampie  
> Anal gaping
> 
> So all the good stuff. If this is not up your alley so please don’t read it. That’s what’s the warnings are meant for. 
> 
> Please avoid Kink Shaming. There are more than ten thousand Clexa fics on AO3. Go read something else and don’t give me shit for what I write.

Blackmail Ch 11

Later that night when we got to our room I sat Clarke down wanting to talk to her about our future. “Clarke have you thought about what you wanna do? Do you want to start teaching again?” Clarke nodded her head in reply “Yes I would like to teach again but not.. not as once. Can I have some time please.” Clarke finished her sentence in a soft pleading tone. She had her gaze lowered and seemed to be retreating into herself, the perfect image of submission. It tore at my heartstrings. 

I got down on my knees in front of her and holding her chin in my fingers turned her face upward. She however kept her gaze lowered. I felt a spark of pride at how well I had trained her. “Baby i want you to looked at me.” I smiled when shy blue eyes looked at me. I smiled feeling flutters of affection rise in me. These feelings took me by surprise. I had never felt like this before. When I had first approached Clarke I had just expected to fuck and rough her up. Taking my perverse pleasures from her. But she had broken through my walls so easily awakening my protective urges. 

Still that’s all I had expected it to be. Just me wanting to protect and possess her. But now these tendrils of affection for this pure creature were wrapping themselves around my heart and I was helpless to bow to its urges. Gently stroking her cheek I reassure her “Baby you can take as much time as you want. I’m a black belt in karate. I’ve talked to Lincoln and soon I’ll be teaching karate classes at his gym. You don’t have to work if you don’t want to Okay. Take as much time as you need.”

Tears feel down pale cheeks and I felt some panic rise in me thinking that I had said something wrong. I silently berated myself for making my angel cry “baby baby what’s wrong? Why are you crying?” Clarke’s lower lip quivered “You..you’re so goo..good to me. I.. I love you.” I felt my heart burst with happiness. I hugged Clarke to my chest dropping kisses in her hair “I love you too. I know We’ve been together for a very short time but I seriously can’t see my life without you anymore. Stay with me. Please” I felt my voice quiver at the last word. I was shocked at what I was feeling. I never thought that I would be capable of love or loving someone. I was too twisted, too messed up for that. But Clarke had easily taken up residence in my heart and the thought of being without her hurt like hell. 

I felt her nod her head against my chest “I’ll never leave you. I belong to you mistress.” I felt my Cock twitch in my shorts at Clarke using my title that we used during playtime. I looked down at her in question “ Do you want to play beautiful?” 

Clarke sat up straight and wiped away her tears. Her eyes burned with determination and want “Yes mistress. I want you to take me and use me. Show me that I belong only to you.” I groaned in return as I felt my shaft harden. God this woman was going to drive me crazy. I lunged forward and pulled Clarke into a burning kiss. I possessed that beautiful mouth, plunging my tongue in and tasting the sweetness that was only mine to savour. My dick was hard and straining against my boxers by now. I pulled out of the kiss and ordered Clarke to her knees. I wanted to fuck that beautiful mouth.

The sight of Clarke on her knees looking at me with big blue trusting eyes had me leaking precum. I ripped off my boxers and jeans freeing my rock hard and leaking shaft. I fisted myself pumping the hard shaft to relieve some pleasure “please mistress use me.” Clarke pleaded. She was looking at me with pupils blown by lust bitting her lip at coming face to face with my hardness. I continued to stroke myself teasing the blonde. Denying her what I knew she wanted so badly “Do you want it baby? Do you want your mistresses hard cock? You want me to fuck that beautiful mouth of yours?”

Clarke moaned “God yes. Yes please mistress, please use me. Fuck my mouth! Please.” I grinned “Well since you asked so nicely.” I fisted Clarke’s hair in my left hand “Open up baby.” Clarke obeyed immediately opening up her mouth and sticking out her tongue. I fed my hardness into the sinful mouth, her tongue stroking the underside of my shaft had me groaning in pleasure. Fisting the blonde hair tighter I pulled her head backwards a bit so I could go deeper. I wanted to bury myself completely into the warmth that was offered so willingly. I knew from previous experience that Clarke had no gag reflex and could easily deep throat me.

I pulled out rubbing the leaking tip over plump red kiss swollen lips “"Can you guess what I'm going to do to you slut?" I looked at her waiting to see if she would use her safe word and tell me off for using that word. But to my surprise clarke moaned in reply and shook her head, not wanting to openly admit that she liked it when i told her all the things i would do to her in my sex laced voice.

"I'm going to fuck your throat and make you swallow my cum. Would you like that slut? My cum filling your belly, the taste of me on your tongue for the rest of the day.." Her eyes glazed over as I looked down at her and moved closer, rubbing the tip of my cock against her lips.

She said nothing, instead moaning quietly and flicking her tongue out to taste me. “Such a good slut, you want it don’t you? I pressed my cock against her lips until She opened her mouth obediently, and I heard Clarke whimper helplessly as I pushed into her mouth. I pulled out slowly and slammed myself back down her throat. I fucked her throat hard and fast, only caring about what felt good and not concerning myself with how often I cut off the blondes breath around the thickness of my shaft pressing into her soft warm throat. 

 

Clarke was staring up at me with adoration and submission in her eyes, tears running down her cheeks and spit dribbling out of the corner of her mouth. I knew I was going to come soon I pulled her head back feeling the sparks of pleasure run up my spine. "You better be a good slut and swallow it all or I'll spank your ass raw. Understand? Now swallow." I sheathed myself completely in her throat coming hard as I shot my load down her stomach.

Pulling her up by her hair I pulled her into a searing kiss. I pulled back moving my hand to the back of her neck and softly stroking the baby hairs there "You're my slut, Clarke. No one else gets to fuck your tight throat, no one gets to kiss you and hear those cute little sounds that make me want to wreck you, no one gets fill your tight pussy with cum. No one but me. Got it?" 

“Yes mistress I’m yours only yours. I want to be yours forever. Please use all my holes mistress. Fill me with your cum. I want you to wreck my tight virgin ass. Please mistress I want you in all my holes.” I growled hearing my pets pleas. I had yet to fuck Clarke’s ass. I had had her wear a butt plug since I had first fucked her in the motel so I knew she was prepared to take me. I guess constantly wearing the plug had my pet on edge and she was desperate to be fucked. God I loved it when she begged.

“Lie on your back right now.” Clarke hurried to oblige. I climbed onto the bed on my knees and leaned over to grab lube from the side table drawer. I pulled out the plug from her ass and watched in fascination as the gaping hole closed up again. I gathered up a generous amount of lube on my fingers and softly massaged her bud relaxing the muscles. “You can use your safe word at any moment and I’ll stop at once okay.” Clarke nodded in return but that wasn’t good enough “I want you to promise me that you will use your safe word Clarke and not stay quiet because you don’t want to disappoint me.”

“Yes I promise mistress that I will use my safe word should I need to.”

Looking at the beautiful blonde submitting herself to me so completely gave me an immense high. I lined myself up with the tight starburst in front of me. I pushed myself in slowly felling the muscles of Clarke’s most forbidden hole clenching around my thick shaft “oh God that’s so tight” I kept eye contact with Clarke the whole time I slowly pushed myself into her, taking her anal virginity, looking for any signs of discomfort.

Clarke looked unhappy with my consideration “Please use me mistress. Wreck my ass. Make it open up for your fat Cock.” I groaned at the blondes words and slammed myself into her so that we were both joined at the pelvis. I leaned down and took those pouty pale lips in an aggressive and dominating kiss that was all tongue and teeth. I pulled away when I felt the need for oxygen. 

Clarke’s tight ass was squeezing my shaft so tightly. It was by far the tightest hole I have ever fucked. Holding myself up on my forearms I pulled out till only the head of my fat dick remained in Clarke’s ass then I slammed back in hard. Clarke let out a loud moan. I leaned down and bit into Clarke’s shoulder holding on as I repeatedly slammed myself into her tight ass.

“Oh fuck..... fuck fuck fuck this is so good. Unggghh Clarkeee, God you have such a tight ass. I’m going to wreck you. God I’m gonna make your asshole gape.”

I repeatedly slammed into the willing blonde underneath me. Her gut muscles were massaging my dick so perfectly “God I love this ass. So tight, so good. I’m going fuck this perfect little ass every day. Make this ass mould around my fat dick. Ruin you for everyone else. You want that baby?”

“Ahhhhhhh Oh God yes mistress, yes I want you to fuck my ass. I’m already ruined for everyone else. I want you and only you. No one can fuck me like you.”

Upping my pace I felt myself getting close to release “Yes that’s right. Only I can fuck you this good. You better remember that you slut.”  
I shoved two fingers in Clarke’s pussy setting a rapid pace and rubbing tight circles on her clit. Clarke screamed as her body convulsed with her first orgasm. Never stopping I fucked her through her release and soon she was coming a second time. Pumping into Clarke’s ass and pussy I felt myself becoming primal. I growled and kept fucking the blond. Clarke screamed and came a third time her muscles clenching around me like a vice grip. “ Of God I’m coming. Yes baby yes come with me.” Soon I was shooting ropes of warm come in Clarke’s tight ass.

Clarke came a fourth time with a scream. I felt a gush if warm fluid drench my pelvis and abdomen. Clarke was slumped on the bed boneless. I pulled out slowly knowing the Clarke must be very sensitive right now. I went to the washroom and cleaned myself up. 

I came back with a towels wet with warm water and cleaned Clarke up. I groaned as I saw the gaping ass that I had just wrecked slowly closing up as my seed leaked out. It was the hottest thing that I had ever seen. Cleaning her up I tossed the towel into the hamper. I gather up a boneless and blissed out Clarke in my arms, holding her close to my chest. I gently stroked her hair. I placed a kiss on the top of her head “I love you baby. You’re so good to me. You’re such a good girl.”

“Love you too Lex. I’ll always be a good girl for you.” Clarke mumbled sleepily. I felt my heat swell with affection at the pet name. I was so lucky to have this amazing woman in my arms. 

Finally someone loved me for me. All of me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know if you like enjoy the crap I write in my very limited spare time.
> 
> Also let me know what you would like to see in this story. Any kinks or plot points welcomed.

**Author's Note:**

> More tags to be added as the story progresses


End file.
